Diana Vasquez
Diana Vasquez is a female mortal who has become a hunter of Artemis. History Diana Vasquez is a mortal born from Michael Vasquez Diana Vasquez has a bad history. When she was 8 years old, someone tried to rape her. She went into a shock for a few weeks and decided to go back to school, but the traumatic experience never left her. When she was about 14 years old, she was kidnapped and it's another attempted rape again, but this time with 6 other men. She managed to escape the holding as she ran towards her house in shock, and she stayed at her house, in shock for a few weeks. After that, she was traumatized for the rest of her life. After 4 months, to her luck, the Hunters of Artemis pass by, and she wanted to become a hunter too, as she would be free of any boy that would attempt to rape her. She said the words and she becomes officially a hunter. After a few months of becoming a hunter, she was a quick learner and a relentless hunter, capable of taking down any prey she sees. Artemis saw this and she was impressed, and one day decided to grant her permanent invisibility. Unless, of course, she wants to be visible again. While being a hunter, she practices her hand to hand combat skills often and her deadly kicks. Her deadliest form of attack is named: Thai Kick. This form of kick can smash through everything, including large blast doors, as shown when the hunters are going to raid this base in Oklahoma, to cleanse it from monsters inhabiting it. Appearance Diana Vasquez has a black hair and silver eyes. She usually wore a usual hunter clothes like all Hunters of Artemis wore. She sometimes prefers to use sleeveless shirts because it allows her free movement. Her appearance can invite rapist to rape her, but she can simply outrun them or kill them. Personality Diana Vasquez is initially a scared girl as she experienced something traumatizing when she is at a young age. The second time it happened she became more hardened and dark. Powers/Abilities *Hyper-Enhanced speed, agility, endurance like all other hunters, but hers is much greater. She is known to run for 100 meters in 5.7 seconds, even surpassing that of Atalanta. She can even run 100 miles in 5 hours without tiring. *Hyper-Enhanced strength. She is super strong and is able to smash steel reinforced walls as thick as half a meter. She is known to have lifted one of the cargos in a freight train weighing 50 tons. *Invisibility. She is invisible most of the time and she has to will herself back to visibiity, and doing that costs a tremendous amount of effort, and that is very painful, especially in non-war situations. *Her quiver is enchanted, allowing her to store limitless amount of arrows and they're heavy, large and deadly, unlike the bows and arrows of other hunters of Artemis. *She is immune to poison, and also immune to stunning items, like flash bangs. *Armored skin. Her skin can resist being shot or stroke at by monsters that are minor. But cannot take major blows as it will pierce into her skin deeper. This is why she wore lightweight shirts and pants that covers her entire body (and it's tight too), carbon nanotube reinforced so it makes it near-impossible for very fast moving sharp projectiles to pierce her skin, much less than flesh. Relationships As of now, her relationships is unknown. Fatal Flaw Due to her past experience with IT, she finds it hard to trust anyone. But she learns that she will eventually have to trust to learn how to work together, but still finds it hard to made a bond with someone. Category:Females Category:Hunter of Artemis Category:Original Character